Begging on your knees
by HotchStrauss18
Summary: What do Erin and Aaron get up to in the office? Read and find out..


Aaron was sitting at his desk trying to get through a stack of paper, when his lover walked through the door they had been dating for almost two months now. She was beautiful with her blonde hair and glassy blue eyes, she was intelligent and she was an absolute fire cracker in bed.

"Aaron I need you right now!" she sound exasperated.

"I would love too but I can't right now Erin I have a ton of paperwork to get through so we can be free for the weekend" he replied.

She huffed and sat down in front of his desk, her head was tilted towards the ceiling and she was pinching the bridge of her nose. He continued going through his paperwork occasionally glancing in her direction.

Suddenly she got up and walked towards the door, just as he thought she was going back to her office she flipped the lock and closed the blinds of his office. He was just beginning to go over a new report when she fell to her knees and crawled under his desk.

What he wasn't expecting was what happened next. She began to unzip his pants and caressing his thighs with the lightest touches. He watched in amazement as this beautiful woman was going to make him start begging for his release.

He groaned when she slipped one hand into his pants and released him from the barrier. She began to slowly stroke his shaft while moving her hand lower to her centre. He groaned as he watched her hand disappear under her skirt, she smiled up wickedly at him and licked her lips seductively.

She began to stroke herself and began to moan. She sat up higher on her knees and took his shaft into her mouth. The sensations were driving him crazy, the way she twirled her tongue around the tip and then dropped her head to the bottom and repeated it over and over again. His head fell back in his chair as he watched her take him whole in her mouth he couldn't help but growl, she scraped her teeth along the tip and that's when he lost it.

He stood up and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his body, he quickly dipped his head and kissed her passionately while squeezing her ass and pushing her back against the desk and propping her legs up against his chair.

He sat between her legs, he smelt her arousal and it was all for him, he leant forward and kissed up her thighs until he got to her centre when he pulled back and began kissing up her other thigh. He then pulled her panties of and threw them across his office. He helped her stand and he unzipped her skirt letting it pool at her feet.

He then helped her back onto his desk and he knelt in front of her and rubbed his fingers against her nether lips, she was panting his name asking for more and he couldn't help but oblige her. In one swift movement he was lowering his head, he began by using his tongue to flick at her clit and then he began tongue fucking her.

"Oh God Aaron don't stop" she was panting and she grabbed onto his hair pulling him more into her and she was arching into his mouth begging for more. He then began to use his thumb to circle her clit sending her over the edge. She collapsed back against the desk and he took the chance and began to open her blouse.

He kissed from her neck to her chest and swirled his tongue over her nipples, feeling them tighten he began to suckle on them, she was making mewling noises, the noises that made him crazy.

She was using her feet to try and remove his pants, but she started whining when she couldn't get them off so he helped her and quickly took of his pants. He looked over her body, she was waiting for him.

"What do you want erin?"

"Aaron..I need you in me!" She pleaded.

He lined himself up at her entrance and they both groaned as he thrust into her, he waited until she was fully adjusted and then began to pull out and then slam back in, repeating this movement over and over. Erin was begging for him to go faster and he started pushing into her faster and going deeper. She suddenly fell over the edge,he continued to push in and out of her to increase her pleasure.

As she was in the middle of an orgasm her muscles clenched around his shaft and he felt himself go over the edge with her, spilling into her. When he got his breath back he pulled out of her and fell into his chair, she slipped off the desk and sat on his knee. She was playing with his hair when he broke the silence.

"Wow that was amazing" he said.

"I know" she then leant down and kissed him.


End file.
